Moon Shard System
◈ While hunting monsters, you may come across items called Moon Shards. ◈ Moon Shards are used for increasing the effectiveness of your equipments. ◈ Speak to a craftsman NPC in a town, and a window (shown below) will open; select "Embed a Jewel" at the top of the list. ◈ Place the item you wish to improve in the grid, and click "Embed a Jewel" to make the enhancement. ◈ When you use Moon Shards to attempt to increase an item's attack/defense up to +15, the item does not lose its attribute level even if you fail in the attempt. If you fail while attempting to increase an item's attribute level above +18, however, its attribute will reset to zero. Level Down Moon Shards, on the other hand, are safe from attribute loss down to -3; below that, failure will result in the loss of all negative attribute. ◈ Success rate of Attack/Defense Moon Shard: Initial (+3) -> second (+6) -> third (+9) -> fourth (+12) -> fifth (+15) -> +18 and above ◈ Item changes color when its attribute level reaches multiples of +20 (+20, +40, +60, and so on). There are eleven color variations in all; after 200th attribute level, additional visual effects will be displayed on the item. ◈ Attack/Defense Moon Shards have "waypoints" on every +50th attribute level. For example, if you fail while attempting to increase the attribute to +80, it will reset to +50; if you fail while increasing it to +130, it will reset to +100, and so on. * The attack attribute for weapons does not have waypoints above +200. If you fail while increasing a weapon's attack attribute above +200, it will always reset to +200. * Moon Shard attack attribute level indicates a percent increase in the weapon's attack power. Example) A +100 attribute enhancement for a weapon with 1000 base attack power will increase the weapon's attack power by 100%, giving it a total of 2000 attack power. Example) Failing while attempting to increase the attribute of an item with +50 attribute level or higher will reset its attribute level to +50. Example) Failing while attempting to increase the attribute of an item with +100 attribute level or higher will reset its attribute level to +100. Example) Failing while attempting to increase the attribute of an item with +150 attribute level or higher will reset its attribute level to +150. ◈ Level Down Moon Shards have negative attribute level "waypoints" on every -15th level. Example) Failing while attempting to decrease the negative attribute of an item with -15 attribute level or lower will reset its attribute level to -15. Example) Failing while attempting to decrease the negative attribute of an item with -30 attribute level or lower will reset its attribute level to -30. Example) Failing while attempting to decrease the negative attribute of an item with -45 attribute level or lower will reset its attribute level to -45. * When you fail while attempting to level down one of your current equipments, and its level down attribute resets to zero, you will still have the equipment on. Using equipment with a level requirement that you do not meet will result in the equipment not functioning correctly, however. You need to remove the equipment and level it down again before equipping it, or use different equipment. * The maximum level of enhancements is +300 for attack, +200 for defense, and -60 for level down. * There are no "waypoints" for a weapon's attack attribute above +200. Failing while increasing the attack attribute above +200 will always reset it to +200. Guide for Two Identical Moon Shards ◈ Two identical Moon Shards can be combined to create a Moon Shard of higher grade. ◈ Take the Moon Shards to Craftsman NPC in a town, and select "Combine Moon Shards" from the menu. Place the Moon Shards and Glue of Daemon Lord in the window, and press "Combine". * Glue of Daemon Lord: You can get one from a Card Master NPC in exchange for two "One Cards". * You have 50% chance to succeed; both Moon Shards and the Glue of Daemon Lord will be lost if you fail. - Combine two normal Moon Shards to create a Fairy's Moon Shard. - Combine two Fairy's Moon Shards to create a Sage's Moon Shard - Combine two Sage's Moon Shards to create a Saint's Moon Shard. * You cannot combine Saint's Moon Shards, Cash Moon Shards, or Deteriorated Moon Shards. Guide for Splitting a Moon Shard ◈ A Moon Shard can be split into two Moon Shards of lesser grade. ◈ Take a Moon Shard to a Card Master NPC in a town, select "Split a Moon Shard" from the menu, then place the Moon Shard in the window to split it. ◈ Splitting a Moon Shard of any kind will cost you 500,000 Ru. - Splitting a Saint's Moon Shard will give you two Sage's Moon Shards. - Splitting a Sage's Moon Shard will give you two Fairy's Moon Shards. - Splitting a Fairy's Moon Shard will give you two normal Moon Shards. * You can't split a normal Moon Shard, a Cash Moon Shard, or a Deteriorated Moon Shard. Effects of Moon Shards